One type of the conventional retractable handle devices is fixedly connected to the back of the suitcase so that when pulling the handle upwardly from the handle device, the suitcase is conveniently moved by the wheels connected to the bottom of the suitcase. However, the retractable handle device is fixed to the suitcase and is enclosed in the suitcase so that should the mechanism of the retractable handle device is damaged, the users usually discard the combination of the suitcase and the retractable handle device. The other type of the conventional retractable handle device is fixedly connected to the back of the suitcase by rivets so that the tubes, casing and the like are exposed and visible. This type is deemed to have no aesthetic appearance.
The present invention intends to provide the combination of the retractable handle device and the suitcase, wherein the retractable handle device has three engaging members and the suitcase has at least two base members so that the engaging members are selectably engaged with the base members to connect the retractable handle device to the suitcase. By this arrangement, the shortcomings of the conventional retractable handle device are to be mitigated and/or obviated.